


Learning Archery

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gives Steph some archery lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Archery

There were moments when Steph loved being a hero. Beating down some guy twice your size, swinging over the rooftops, training with major hotties. Like that time Nightwing tried to teach her how to do split kicks and he'd only been wearing the mask and a pair of spandex shorts. Granted the shorts had been more for Tim's sake than her's. It's not like she's ever going to complain. She's definitely not going to complain about having Red Arrow here to teach her archery either. At first she had just been excited about the weapons training. The minute Roy walked in the door, well, her enthusiasm switched targets.

Roy spent half an hour explaining the basics. Steph spent half an hour perving on his arms. Now she had those arms wrapped around her as Roy showed her how to nock the arrow and aim. She really hoped he put her shaking down to how hard it was to pull back on the bow and not the way his breath had been ghosting over her ear. She released the string and watched the arrow fly. Roy let out a short huff of laughter, unf, right into her ear. It was a nice laugh, and well, the arrow had landed really pathetically far from the target. She turned her head to look at him. And, wow, he was still really close, and had really pretty eyes. “Uh...I think I'm going to need a lot more practice.” Roy's smile lit up his whole face. Damn, she loved being a hero.


End file.
